Klaus Vandangante
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | vader = | moeder = Carmilla Vandangante | getrouwdmet = Shardra | kinderen = Jessa Vandangante | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Doc | functie = Outlaw-Tech | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = }} Klaus Vandangante – beter bekend als Doc – was een meesterlijk Outlaw-Tech die door Han Solo in 2 BBY werd bevrijd uit Stars' End. Vandangante bouwde de Hyperdrive van de Millennium Falcon om tot een 0.5 klasse. Biografie Klaus Vandangante werd geboren op Coruscant als de enige zoon van Carmilla Vandangante, de Deputy Viceprex van het Rigahuerr Publishing Combine. Klaus’ moeder was weduwe en verwende haar zoon in een wereld van luxe. Toen Klaus zeven was, kwam hij in opstand tegen zijn luxeleven. Hij leek een aangeboren aanleg te hebben voor technologie en programmeerde zijn Nanny Droid om hem niet langer eten te serveren dat hij niet lustte. Maar onderhoudsdroids ontdekten Kibla Greens, Flangth en Stewed Gwouch in een vaas waardoor Klaus’ plan werd ontdekt. Zijn privé-leraars beseften hierdoor wel dat technologie zijn sterkste aanleg was. Nadat hij afstudeerde, solliciteerde hij bij talloze bedrijven en werd hij aangenomen als teamleider bij Alkherrodyne Propulsions. Hoewel Klaus grote verwachtingen had, bleek hij op weerstand te stuiten van de bedrijfswereld. Hij wist dat de Azaria 66 rare dingen zou doen en had hiervoor gewaarschuwd maar toen het ding begon te ontploffen met beperkte schade als gevolg, kreeg Alkherrodyne Propulsions heel wat processen te verwerken. Ze hadden een schuldenaar nodig en via wat vervalsingen kreeg Klaus de schuld. Zijn familiefortuin ging in rook op om de talloze processen te voeren. Het bedrijf raakte failliet en Klaus’ naam was onteerd. Klaus noemde zichzelf vanaf dat moment ‘Doc’ en begon aan een zwerversbestaan als Outlaw-Tech. Hij belandde in de Corporate Sector waar hij Shardra ontmoette, ook een Outlaw-Tech. Ze introduceerde Doc bij haar smokkelaarvrienden en hoewel ze helemaal vol olie hing, was Doc op slag verliefd. Doc trok op met de smokkelaars en zorgde ervoor dat hun schepen de snelste exemplaren werden in de sector. Jaren later stierf Chardra echter in een explosie van brandstof. Zo moest Doc alleen hun dochter Jessa grootbrengen. Doc groeide uit tot de leider van de Outlaw-Techs en de smokkelaars maar ontdekte dat een kind grootbrengen moeilijker is dan met een Hydrospanner werken. Jessa groeide op tot een vrouw met pit die het talent als mecanicien van haar vader erfde en de leiderscapaciteiten van haar moeder en grootmoeder. Wanneer Doc op missie moest om deals af te sluiten, onderdelen af te halen of nieuwe basissen te gaan verkennen, nam Jessa zonder problemen de leiding over. Docs veiligheidssysteem was trouwens benijdenswaardig met talloze locaties die konden fungeren als uitvalsbasis, een alarmsysteem en verschillende verborgen schepen die konden gebruikt worden. Maar op één van de missies verdween Doc en keerde hij niet terug naar Jessa en de Outlaw-Techs. De CSA was Doc op het spoor gekomen en nam hem mee naar Stars' End. Toen Han Solo en Chewbacca op Sarlucif belandden, waar Docs groep hun basis hadden geïnstalleerd, maakte Jessa van de gelegenheid gebruik om Solo in te schakelen om haar vader terug te vinden. Solo moest op Orron III een groep mensen evacueren maar wat Jessa niet had gezegd, was dat deze mensen op zoek waren naar verdwenen vrienden en familieleden in de Corporate Sector. Zo hoopte ze om haar vader terug te vinden. Uiteindelijk kon Han Solo de locatie van Stars' End dankzij Rekkon ontdekken en Doc bevrijden, samen met Chewbacca en andere gevangenen. Doc ontsnapte en leidde de schepen naar een nieuwe basis op Urdur aangezien de vorige locatie was ontdekt door de CSA. De Outlaw-Techs gaven de Millennium Falcon een grondige opknapbeurt en hoewel Solo opnieuw vertrok, gaf Doc zonder verpinken toe dat hij zijn leven had te danken aan de Corellian die over een groter hart beschikte dan hijzelf wou toegeven. In 0 ABY was Doc nog steeds actief en Cynabar's InfoNet liet zelfs weten dat Doc opnieuw van locatie was verhuisd en dat hij de goede klanten hierover zou inlichten. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Doc in de Databank *Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual category:Mensen category:Coruscanti category:Outlaw-Techs